Never good enough!
by TTRenoventStone-Wilson
Summary: All it took was Renovent's death to see she was good enough for her.SongFic song:Whisper by.Evanescense. Warning: OC death!


I've decided to make a songfic about my characters' death.

**Me:** Slade I'm beat can you do this stupid disclaimer for me? I'll give you a Robin plushie!

**Slade:** Renovent doesn't own the Teen Titans or Evanescence only the plot and her OC.

**Me:** Thanks Slade _*gives him the plushie*._ On with the sadness!!!

* * *

It was a rainy day so the Titans were training indoors. It was Renovent's turn to run in the computer's training program. She only trained on it a few times and every time was a failure. Renovent was determined to beat it this time.

**Catch me as I fall**

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

"Ok Renovent you ready," Cyborg said. "Totally steady," Renovent said before Robin went in to the booth were Cyborg was. "Cy you forgot to put it on beginner for her," Robin said making Renovent a little agitated. "But I want to run the one you guys do," Renovent whined. "Your not ready for that one Renovent when you can't even go through the beginner one," Raven said. Renovent put her head down then lifted it to show a fierce glare. "I CAN DO IT IF YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE," Renovent angrily yelled at Raven. "Fine but you only have one chance," Robin said pushing the countdown button.

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

3. 2. 1. Go and she was off. Renovent got off to a good start, bobbing and weaving thru the lasers. "Go Renovent," Beast Boy cheered. "Yes Renovent whoop the but," Starfire said jumping up and down. Robin turned it up a little bit like he did with the others. Renovent hit the giant robot head on and it picked her up. "Let me go," Renovent growled melting the robot's head getting free. "Yeah Renovent show them who's boss," Cyborg yelled. Robin turned it up some more and about 39 smaller robots started to attack Renovent. It was to many and they piled on her punching and kicking until she screamed so Robin could cut it off. "Dammit I almost had them why you stop," Renovent yelled as Starfire helped her up. "You couldn't defeat the swarm and you was hurt," Raven said healing her lip and ankle.

**This truth drives me into madness**

Renovent growl turned into a yell as she attacked Raven. "RENOVENT STOP," Robin yelled pulling the angry girl off of Raven, "what were you thinking." "I'm tired of her raining on me," Renovent yelled as her body shook in anger, "it's always me. I'm never good enough for her to like me." Raven was going to tell her that she only did it to protect her but the alarm roared before she could say anything. "It's Slade," Cyborg said running in. "I don't have the time of mind for this," Renovent said as Robin let her go," lets go."

The Titans arrived in the warehouse to search for Slade when everyone was grabbed from behind by the Sladebots. Renovent jumped out of the way at the last minute only to be kicked by Slade. "So the little match slipped out of my trap," Slade said kicking her into a wall," no matter I can take care of you myself." Renovent got up and spat up some blood. Slade ran to attack but Renovent blasted him to the other side of the warehouse with her fire blast before he could do any damage.

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

**If I will it all away**

"Renovent free us so we can get Slade," Robin yelled as she limped toward him. Before she could get there, Slade punched her in the gut and she fell. He picked her up and slammed her back on the floor.

**Don't turn away (don't give in to the pain)**

"RENOVENT," Cyborg screamed as tears fell out of his human eye. They was struggling to get free so they could help but the robots were too strong. "Slade please don't kill her," Beast Boy yelled to deaf ears as Slade kept attacking her.

**Don't try to hide (though they're screaming your name)**

Slade picked her up and carried the bloody, half dead girl to them. He tilted Renovent's head up so they could see her half drooped eyes. "Look at your friends for the last time little match," Slade hissed.

**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)**

Raven had enough and had her soul body leave her so she could destroy the robots. The sorceress chanted her signature words and teleported Renovent and herself back home. Raven went straight to Renovent and healed her so she could at least breathe but she went into a self-induced coma because of the pain.

**Don't turn out the light (never sleep, never die)**

Raven teleported her to the med room and wired her the computer. Renovent's heartbeat was faint but still there. "You never deserved this Renovent," Raven whispered as tears fell off her pale face and only one thing Renovent said is playing in her mind _"I'll never be good enough for her to like me."_

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow I know that there's much more to come**

**Immobilized by my fear**

Renovent's mouth sounded a voice that Raven would never forget for the rest of her life. "You are the closest thing I've ever had to a sister," Renovent rasped, "I love you." After Renovent said that the heart monitor's red line stayed still and sounded one long beep. Raven cried for the first time not caring if anything broke while she cried.

**And soon to be blinded by tears**

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

**If I will it all away**

The rest of the Titans came back a few minutes afterwards. "Raven where's Renovent I want to tell her that we finally locked up Slade," Robin said walking to the cloaked bird. Raven got up and walked toward her teammates hurting in the inside to tell them that we lost her.

**Don't turn away (don't give in to the pain)**

Raven stayed silent until she heard Cyborg sat, "Where's my little sister is she well now?" Raven turned away as loud sobs filled the Titans ears. "Raven," Starfire said walking toward the crying bird.

**Don't try to hide (though they're screaming your name)**

"She's gone," Raven said loud enough for her team to hear. "You don't mean that she can't be dead she just can't your lying," Beast Boy said falling to his knees as tears fell. He just made her his girlfriend a few months ago after he got over Terra and Beast Boy couldn't lose her.

**Don't close your eyes (god knows what lies behind them)**

She teleported them to the med room where they saw her lying there at peace. The only thing they could hear was Raven's sobs.

**Don't turn out the light (never sleep, never die)**

The rest of the titans except for Raven stood on either side of the bed. Raven looked at each Titan's face and saw there emotions. Robin was regret and anger, Starfire was sadness and pain, Beast Boy was sadness and extreme anger, and Cyborg was the only one with no emotion. He was hollow as he looked at his sister's dead body. Raven looked at Renovent's face, looking at each feature, amazed at her friend's corpse beauty.

**Fallen angels at my feet**

*Flashback*

_Raven can I meditate with you," Renovent asked walking toward the meditating girl. "Renovent go I'm losing concentration," Raven said not taking note to Renovent's rejected face_. *end flashback* "I'm so sorry Renovent," Raven whispered, "you was always good enough for me I just couldn't trust you after what happened with Terra. I've always thought I was alone but it took death to see I've lost the best friend I could ever have."

**Whispered voices at my ear**

Raven remembered how young and happy Renovent was the first day she joined. Renovent was 12 when she joined the team three years ago. Now as a 15 yr old she dies young but instead of happy, she dies in sadness knowing her "sister" never thought she was good enough for her.

**Death before my eyes**

**Lying next to me I fear**

"I'll call all the Titans and we'll have a Titan memorial for her in the morning," Robin said walking to the door, "meanwhile you guys get some sleep." Starfire looked at Renovent one last time and walked out the door because she was too saddened to fly "Good bye Renovent I love you," Beast Boy said kissing her cheek then running out the door. Raven walks to Cyborg's side and looks at the angel on the bed

**She beckons me shall I give in**

**Upon my end shall I begin**

"She always told me you were our new big sister," Cyborg said not taking his eyes off of his baby sister, "she always had a bond with you since day1. She was the last person in my family Raven." And with that Cyborg left the dark bird with the angel. "I love you too Renovent," Raven said kissing her forehead and smiling at her angel sister.

**Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**

**Don't turn away (don't give in to the pain)**

**Don't try to hide (though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light (never sleep, never die)**

* * *

*Cries and sobs* This was the saddest thing I've ever song I used was Whisper . Anyways please review!


End file.
